<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattoo your name across my heart by NeverlandAwaitsUs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982622">Tattoo your name across my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandAwaitsUs/pseuds/NeverlandAwaitsUs'>NeverlandAwaitsUs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandAwaitsUs/pseuds/NeverlandAwaitsUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets a tattoo with the name of their soulmate on their body as soon as they turn 17. Except you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, JJ Maybank x Reader, JJ x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tattoo your name across my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve always been a sucker for a soulmate AU so here you go! Typical OBX warnings as underage drinking, violence and implied sexual interactions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were almost shaking in excitement. Tomorrow was your birthday and around 9.30am, the time you were born, the tattoo with the name of your soulmate would appear somewhere on your body.</p>
<p>When someone turned 17, it would appear somewhere. You were the youngest of your friends, so you were the only one without it. John B had been the first one to get his and lose it soon afterwards because as soon as you have sex your soulmate, it’s confirmed and the tattoo vanishes. He was quite happy with Sarah Cameron now.</p>
<p>You didn’t know Pope’s or JJ’s soulmate tattoo, the boys kept it pretty well hidden. Kie had shown you hers right after it had appeared, reading Pope on her hip. You couldn’t really imagine them together as a couple but all of the boys kind of seemed to have a thing for her, in one way or another.</p>
<p>Your thoughts were racing through your head, trying to think about who it might be and who you wanted it to be.</p>
<p>If you could make a wish, you’d say JJ. You’ve known him for quite some while now and even though he could be a dick sometimes, he somehow made you fall in love with him. He didn’t know, of course. You’d probably never tell him at least not without a soulmate confirmation. The friendship between the group was way too important, the “No Pogue on Pogue macking” rule wasn’t there for nothing. Probably another reason why Kie hadn’t made her move yet.</p>
<p>You twisted and turned in bed, not really falling asleep but you also weren’t trying really hard. If it was for you, you could probably just stay awake all night and wait. Your friends were supposed to arrive around 9am. They were adamant to celebrate that special occasion with you right when it happened.</p>
<p>Sadly, your parents couldn’t be here as they needed to work but the pogues were like your second family anyway. Your mom promised to prepare cake and breakfast for your little party.</p>
<p>At one point during the night the exhaustion of the day washed over you and you finally fell asleep.</p>
<p>The next morning you were literally jumping out of bed, noticing that it was already 8am. You needed to get ready before your friends came over. After a shower you picked out your clothes for the day and already heard voices downstairs. They had the habit to let themselves in without invitation which was fine by you but annoyed your parents from time to time.</p>
<p>“(y/n)!”, you heard John B yelling from downstairs and you were hurrying towards them.</p>
<p>“Easy there, don’t fall”, Pope said laughing when he saw you sprinting down the stairs, running right towards them.</p>
<p>They all pulled you into a group hug and they said their best wishes.</p>
<p>“Thanks, guys.” You grinned at all of them and JJ pulled out a gift from behind his back.</p>
<p>“It’s from all of you.” If you were honest, you didn’t expect a gift from them. They didn’t have much money to spend and you smiled, taking it with a nod before waving them over to the dining room where your mom had prepared the food.</p>
<p>“It’s all for us, so don’t be shy. Now let’s see what’s in here”, you said and put the small box down on the table.</p>
<p>It wasn’t heavy or anything, pretty light actually. You frowned a little when you unpacked it, only to find another box. You groaned and heard the others laugh behind you. That was so them.</p>
<p>After two more boxes you finally reached an envelope with a small piece of paper inside. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Voucher to pick your new pogue surfboard :)’</em>
</p>
<p>“A voucher for a new board?”, you asked as you turned around, holding the paper in your hand.</p>
<p>“Yep, thought you could use a new one but didn’t want to just get you one without your opinion. So, it’s just a voucher for now until we can go shopping together”, Kie said and the boys next to her nodded at you.</p>
<p>You grinned at them; you could really use a new one. “Thank you. You guys are the best”, you said and walked over to them, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks.</p>
<p>“JJ, you’re turning red”, John B whispered to his friend but you all heard it anyway.</p>
<p>“I’m not!”, he answered pouting and you looked closely at him. Maybe it was just your imagination because JB said something like that but it kind of looked like a hint of red on his cheeks. He was so adorable sometimes.</p>
<p>“Almost time!”, Kie said with quite some excitement. It was no secret that you’ve been the most excited about your soulmate reveal. </p>
<p>While most people dealt with it in secret, you were always curious what it would say, ready to share it with the world and take on the adventure to find your soulmate. You’ve always been a sucker for romance. Books, movies, tv shows, it didn’t matter. Soulmates were one of the things that fascinated you the most. People are finding true love because of a tattoo. Or maybe they didn’t because sometimes, it was one sided or not the kind of person they expected, so they refused the sign of destiny on their body.</p>
<p>Some people even removed it, not caring about it and just living their life. You understood that sentiment in a way, they didn’t want anyone or anything to tell them how to love and how to live. </p>
<p>“Close”, you said and stripped out of your clothing, simply wearing your bathing suit. As you saw the dumbfounded look of the guys you just shrugged. “What? It’s more exciting if you can actually see how it’s written on your body, as if an invisible hand would write it!”</p>
<p>“Actually, that sounds kind of creepy”, Pope said and shook his head with a small laugh.</p>
<p>You stuck your tongue out to him which caused him to laugh even more.</p>
<p>When the big clock in your dinner room started to ring your friends looked at you, eagerly awaiting while you were turning around, so they could check your back.You started to look up and down your body, expecting the tattoo to show up any second now.</p>
<p>You’ve been waiting for around five minutes when John B let out a huff. “I don’t see anything, what about you up front?”</p>
<p>You frowned and turned around to them, shaking your head. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s under your clothes?”, JJ asked and earned a hit on the shoulder from Kiara. “Hey! That was a viable question, I don’t want to see her naked or anything!”</p>
<p>“Let’s check that in the bathroom”, Kie said and took your hand, dragging out along as your thoughts were racing.Yes it could be that it appeared right under your clothes, maybe even a little smaller than you expected but that would be super weird. Most of the people had theirs on their wrist, arm or neck. It was really rarely under the feet, the butt or the inside of a finger.</p>
<p>You stripped bare in the bathroom, not really shy as you’ve been friends with Kie so long, you both knew how the other looked naked. Too much drunk skinny dipping to tease the boys.</p>
<p>“I...I can’t find anything”, Kie said and it made your heart throb.</p>
<p>“That’s not possible!” You started to turn around in front of the mirror again, trying to get a look at your backside. She must have missed it. “Maybe it’s just a really short name?”</p>
<p>“Like JJ?”, Kie teased and tried to cheer up the mood.</p>
<p>“Yeah maybe”, you sighed. Kie knew about your crush for the blonde and that you’ve been waiting to see his name appear. Now it seems like you had no name on your body at all.</p>
<p>You slowly got dressed again in your bathing suit and sat down at the edge of the bathtub, tears slowly forming in your eyes. Maybe it was just a little late. It would come in later, right? But what if it didn’t…</p>
<p>“Does that mean I don’t have a soulmate?”, you looked up at Kie as the first tear escaped your eye. She immediately sat down next to you and pulled you into a hug.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’ve never heard of that happening before.” She started to sniffle next to you, your situation hurting her too.</p>
<p>Someone was knocking at the door and you heard JB’s voice. “Everything okay in there?”</p>
<p>Kie looked at you and you shook your head. “I think I want to be alone”, you sniffled against her shoulder and she nodded.</p>
<p>“Text me later, okay?” You just nodded as she got up, pressing a kiss to the top of your head before moving out of the bathroom. You heard muffled and hushed voices outside of the door, only heard bits and pieces but you were pretty sure that Kie was explaining the whole situation.</p>
<p>What a fucking stupid birthday. Clearly the worst one you ever had. You were supposed to celebrate it with your friends, see who your soulmate was and have a small soulmate party. Maybe you even knew that person. Hell it could have been Rafe of all people but no name at all? That just hurt.</p>
<p>You didn’t know how much time passed before you left the bathroom and went to pick up your clothes from the living room, throwing them over your body carelessly. Back in your room you took your laptop and started to google frantically for other people who didn’t have a tattoo.</p>
<p>Thankfully, you weren’t the only one. There was an online community revolving about not having a tattoo, about not wanting one, ignoring it and so on. People who refused to follow their destiny, a premade fate. You caught yourself thinking the same thoughts, now that your chance was stolen for some reason.</p>
<p>When your parents came home later you almost fell into the arms of your mother crying, telling her you will never find a soulmate because there’s no one for you.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days had passed but you somehow felt like an outsider. Not within your group of friends but in your head. You should just brush it off and become one of those people that accepted their life without a tattoo and still made the most out of it and you were trying really hard but as someone who’s been waiting for this moment their whole life and it never appeared, it just hurt.</p>
<p>“So, what are you going to do about him?”, Kie asked as she sat down next to you on the pier in front of the Chateau. You knew exactly that she was talking about JJ. You had told her that if the tattoo revealed his name you’d make the first step, ignoring the pogue rule you’ve first established long ago when you were sure that none of you would ever fall in love because you’re more like a family, not lovers.</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know. I’ve never seen his tattoo, I don’t know if he’s trying to find his soulmate or not and I honestly don’t want to ruin our friendship”, you whispered, kicking the water with your feet.</p>
<p>You looked back as you saw the boys piling up wood for a fire later and you sighed. There he was, sweating a little, his hair a mess and of course, shirtless. That sight has given you some nights where you couldn’t even sleep.</p>
<p>“I think you should tell him”, Kie said and smiled at you when you looked at her, giving you another encouraging nod. “I’ve seen the looks he’s giving you. Even if he’s not your soulmate, he clearly has a thing for you.”</p>
<p>“He has a thing for every female”, you laughed and tried to brush it off, anxiety settling in your bone just thinking about him not returning the feelings, things getting awkward between you two and maybe even the whole group.</p>
<p>“No, for real, (y/n). He really looked at you in a way that says there is more. Do you really want a tattoo to ruin your chance at love?” You chuckled when you heard Kie say those words, she sounded like one of the people from the community you’ve read about but you understood her point. “You can’t know if you don’t try.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. You’re right. I’ll tell him...tonight.” You nodded, more to yourself than to her. There was probably never a good time to tell one of your best friends you’re in love with them but it was today or never, you might chicken out any time.</p>
<p>“That’s my girl”, Kie exclaimed and clapped her hands together before getting up, grabbing your hand and pulling you back to the group.</p>
<p>It was slowly getting dark when you started the fire, JJ was handing out drinks and Pope made sticks with marshmallows on them. You had a great time at the fire, talked a lot but there was always the nagging voice in your head telling you to just move your ass. You’d do it, every minute now. Or maybe not.</p>
<p>Kiara has been throwing you looks the whole time and you sighed. You knew you should do it before JJ got too drunk to realize what you were trying to tell him but every time you were looking at him and saw him laugh your heart twisted with fear.</p>
<p>You took a deep breath and got up, walking over to him and holding out your hand. He looked up at you confused.</p>
<p>“Can you come with me? We need to talk.” Well that came out way more serious than you expected and you could punch yourself for it. Thankfully he took your hand anyway and you dragged him after you towards the pier, one of the places that could always calm you down.</p>
<p>“She's telling him?”, Pope asked after you were out of earshot and Kiara nodded.</p>
<p>“Yup”, she said and took another sip from her beer, her eyes fixated on you, trying to see what was going on in the darkness.</p>
<p>“I’ll kick his ass if he denies his feelings”, John B said and poked a stick in the fire a little more forcefully. He had always been quite protective of you.</p>
<p>After you arrived at the pier you stood there in silence for a moment, not letting go of JJ’s warm hand holding yours so carefully as if you’d break if he squeezed just a little tighter.“What’s wrong?”, he asked, his body clearly a little tense from the atmosphere you were creating with your silence.</p>
<p>“I...I’m…”, you couldn’t get the words out and swallowed hard, taking in a deep breath. “I’m in love with you. I have been for a while and I’m so sorry if I’m ruining our friendship now but I really wanted to wait until my tattoo appeared because I was sure you’d be my soulmate but then it didn’t show up and I didn’t want to tell you anymore and-”</p>
<p>You stopped when he let go of your hand and you could feel your heart break into a million pieces. You fucked up. JJ moved the bracelets and small ribbons on his wrists apart and relieved the black writing inked in there.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, (y/n) because I think you’re mine”, he said smiling at you and you read the name that was standing there over and over again. It was your name for sure but the thing with names was, they weren’t unique to people. There was only one way to find out and you were not ready for that. </p>
<p>He apparently saw in your eyes that you were about to question it and took your hand back in his, slowly rubbing over the back of your hand with his thumb. “I don’t care that you don’t have one because...I love you too. Have been for a while. I wanted to tell you after seeing your tattoo, so I don’t potentially ruin a future with someone you truly belong to.”</p>
<p>Tears were forming in your eyes and you rubbed your free hand over them, trying to wipe them away before falling. Maybe it was a good thing now that you didn’t have one because you could just give into your feelings now.</p>
<p>Which was exactly what you did, taking a step closer to him and pressing a kiss to his lips. It was shy and soft until he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close against his lean body, deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>You heard some cheering from the direction of the Chateau and laughed into the kiss, of course they were watching like hawks. They might not have seen a lot of things in the dark with only the moonlight shining down on the two of you but a kiss was pretty obvious.</p>
<p>Hand in hand you walked back to them, just waiting for the commentary the other three had to make.</p>
<p>A “took you long enough” from Pope, a “Finally” from Kie and a “JJ don’t hurt her or I’ll fucking kill you” from John B later, you all were settling down again, back to things pogues did when it was just them and the stars above them.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>JJ was a great boyfriend, something you’d never expect from a guy as impulsive as him. You mostly spent time either at the Chateau, annoying the hell out of him or at your house, your parents thankfully really accepting of this relationship. They just wanted you to be happy and you were grateful to have such great parents.</p>
<p>His house was out of question given his father which made you quite sad because JJ deserved better than that.</p>
<p>Weeks passed by and you barely thought about the tattoo thing anymore. It simply didn’t matter to you because whenever you were with JJ, he showed you how much he loved you and how much you meant to him and your feelings for him were just the same.</p>
<p>That was at least until one of your older friends in the early twenties actually married her soulmate, having tattooed the name once again on the place where it had first shown up, so they never forget how they got together in the first place, a love that was destined to be forever. It was a thing people died quite frequently, the tattoo artists always happy to do it, sometimes even right at the wedding.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful day and you were wondering if your own wedding would be just as beautiful.</p>
<p>“Do you think we’ll get married?”, you asked JJ who had come home with you after the wedding you two were attending. He hadn’t really been keen on doing this but he was his date and wanted to show the world you are his.</p>
<p>“If that’s what you want”, he answered and kissed the top of your head while you snuggled closer to him.</p>
<p>“No, seriously. Normally people only marry their soulmates because if they don’t, they’ll get a divorce if they find theirs later on”, you said and looked up at him, noticing how he frowned.</p>
<p>“I get your point but I’m very convinced you’re mine. I’ve never felt like this before”, he said and turned you around in his lap, so that you were facing him, cupping your face in his hands and placing a soft kiss of your lips.</p>
<p>Then a sparkle appeared in his eyes and he pulled away to get up from the bed. He seemed to look around on your desk until he took something and came back to you, sitting down at the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“Give me your hand”, he demanded and you held your hand out. He took it in his and pulled it a little closer, turning it a little so your palm and wrist were facing upwards. </p>
<p>It was only then that you noticed he was holding a sharpie in the other hand, taking the cap off with his mouth and writing his name on your wrist. Well, it was just JJ and not his full name but it didn’t matter. The sentiment made you smile from ear to ear and he grinned at you, proud of himself.</p>
<p>“You’re the best”, you said and kissed him, throwing him down onto your bed in the same progress. It might not have been a real tattoo but it was something to hold onto. You didn’t need a real one to know that you loved this man under you. His eyes and his smile were enough to make you fall in love with him over and over again.</p>
<p>“So, another party tonight?”, he asked and you nodded.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah!”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The boneyard was full again and everyone had a great time. The last party here had been a while so you enjoyed being back here. You all had a few drinks in, John B had sneaked off to spend time with Sarah out of the sight of Rafe and his friends who were also somewhere in the crowd.</p>
<p>You and JJ had also taken off a little, sitting further down the beach at the water where you could still hear the music but also talk. It might have been an outdoor party but two many people on one spot always changed the air.</p>
<p>“I’ll get us a new drink, okay?”, he asked and you nodded, handing him your empty bottle. After placing a kiss to the top of your head he walked over into the crowd.</p>
<p>You pulled your legs up to your chest and placed your chin on the knees, just watching the waves as you waited for your boyfriend to return. It didn’t take long to hear steps in the sand approaching you and you looked up smiling.</p>
<p>That smile fell when you saw who it was.</p>
<p>“Hey there, Pogue”, Rafe said and you winced in disgust. He was the last person you wanted to see.</p>
<p>“What do you want?”, you hissed at him, jumping up to at least be almost the same height as he was.</p>
<p>“Heard it was your birthday a while ago. Who’s your soulmate?” He asked, taking a drink from his red cup. </p>
<p>You raised an eyebrow at him and crossed the arms over your chest. “Like that’s any of your business.”</p>
<p>“It is”, he hissed and pulled down his shirt a little, revealing your name on his collarbone. Oh shit.</p>
<p>“You know, that could be any other person with that name?” He was drunk, probably high as usual and apparently determined you were his soulmate. You saw it in his eyes and body language, he was not fucking around.</p>
<p>“We could find out”, he slurred and came dangerously close to you only to be pulled away by the shoulders a second later, hitting the ground.</p>
<p>“Leave her alone, you fucking Kook”, JJ spat at him and Rafe got up faster than expected in his state.</p>
<p>“Shut up”, he simply said and started to push JJ which caused him to throw the first punch. You took a step back and watched the situation in terror for a moment, not sure what to do.</p>
<p>They were already rolling in the sand and hitting each other when you started to scream for Pope, Kiara, John B, anyone really. It was no surprise that they weren’t the only ones to hear your screams, Topper and Kelce also running over to what was going on. They probably knew that Rafe was here.</p>
<p>When Rafe was ahead once more and just kept punching JJ’s face you tried to pull him off him, getting thrown off in the process too.</p>
<p>“Don’t”, JJ just breathed between punches, more worried about you than himself.</p>
<p>Finally John B came and pulled Rafe off JJ, Pope reaching for his shoulders and pulling him away.</p>
<p>“We’re done here, come on”, Topper said to Rafe who was about to throw a punch at JB. It wasn’t often that Topper would say something like this but Sarah was close, therefore he was trying to show his best side.</p>
<p>“Hey, you okay?”, you asked JJ as you hurried over to him, his face and handy bloody.</p>
<p>“100% fine”, he coughed briefly and tried to smile at you. “He looks worse.”</p>
<p>You laughed and slapped his chest carefully.</p>
<p>“Let’s get him back to the Chateau, party’s over anyway”, John B huffed and helped JJ up. </p>
<p>All five of you walked back to the van and drove to the Chateau where they helped JJ inside. He seemed in a lot of pain even though he was trying not to show it.</p>
<p>They brought him to the bathroom where he was sitting down on the toilet.</p>
<p>“Take your shirt off”, you said and he snorted.</p>
<p>“You’re in such a hurry suddenly”, he joked but you only gave him a stern look. He was probably bruised in other places than his face and you wanted to see how bad it was. “Alright alright. As my lady demands.”</p>
<p>He took off his dirty shirt and you looked over his body, it didn’t seem too bad for now but you were sure some more bruises would come in during the night.</p>
<p>“You’ve got this?”, Kie asked from the doorframe and you nodded before she walked back to the living room where the others were. You could hear the voice of an angry JB and Pope trying to calm him down.</p>
<p>To muffle the sounds some more, you closed the door. “Now hold still”, you told him and reached into the cabinet above the sink, pulling out antiseptic and some clean cloth. The guys got into a bunch of fights with the other Kooks, you had the necessary stuff stored in here in case something like this happened.</p>
<p>You put the antiseptic on the cloth and tried to clean JJ’s wounds. He bit his bottom lip when he felt the sting but didn’t say anything. He was used to it by now even though it was worse this time.</p>
<p>This could take a while, he had a bunch of small cuts over his face. Luckily the bleeding wasn’t all too bad. You turned towards the sink and cleaned the cloth before applying some more antiseptic. </p>
<p>You did this a few more times before you were all done, ruffling his hair. “All done, big boy”, you said and kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>“Thanks, love”, he said and was about to get up when you saw the frown on your face. “Hm? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Ah it’s nothing. It’s just weird, even though I’ve been washing the cloth a lot and got water all over my hands, the sharpie tattoo didn’t smudge”, you said and looked at your wrist.</p>
<p>“Guess you have really good sharpies at home”, he laughed and pulled you into a hug but you couldn’t stop looking at it. Something felt...different. You wriggled yourself out of the embrace only to let more water run over your wrist.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’s nothing. It’s probably waterproofed”, he said and walked to stand behind you, massaging your shoulders while looking at the mirror to see his bruised face.</p>
<p>“No, JJ. Look. It’s not smudging!”, you said louder than intended, causing him to look down at your wrist and how you were rubbing your thumb over it so much that your skin had already turned red.</p>
<p>Now he started to wonder too and reached over to where you had placed the cloth and the antiseptic.</p>
<p>“That should normally erase it, right?”, he asked and applied some antiseptic on the cloth, taking your wrist in his hand and applying it carefully. His movements were slow to avoid irritating your skin even more.</p>
<p>After what felt like ages he was removing the cloth from your skin again it was clear as day that there was no smudging involved at all. It just read JJ, even in his handwriting, as if the sharpie had somehow burned into your skin.</p>
<p>“Do you think…?” You didn’t dare to finish that sentence and just turned around to JJ, looking into his eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I never heard of something like this.”</p>
<p>A knocking at the door got the two of you to look over there. “Are you making out in there or what’s going on? Can’t take that long to clear some bruises!”</p>
<p>You walked over and opened the door, looking in John B’s face who was probably worried about you doing the dirty in here.</p>
<p>When he saw your face he frowned, knowing that something wasn’t right. “What’s wrong?”, he asked and you grabbed JJ’s as well as JB’s hand and pulled them both to the living room where Kie and Pope were chatting.</p>
<p>“I think I’ve got a tattoo.”</p>
<p>The three of them were looking at you and said “What?!” in canon while JJ just stood behind you, not really sure what to make of the whole situation.</p>
<p>“Look”, you said and held your wrist out, showing them the tattoo. “JJ drew his name with sharpie on there earlier because I was so sad about not having one but now it won’t even smudge. It should smudge! We rubbed it with water and antiseptic and nothing!”</p>
<p>All the eyes were on you in wonder until Kie jumped up and hugged you tight. “I’m not sure how that’s even possible but if it’s real, you found your soulmate even without the hint from destiny”, she told you, grinning from ear to ear after taking a step back.</p>
<p>“So, you’re like that one dog in 102 dalmatians whose spots came in later?”, Pope asked and caused everything to laugh.</p>
<p>“I guess I am”, you said between laughs and sniffled a little.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next three days you kept trying to clean the sharpie tattoo with everything you could find that should erase it but nothing. It seemed to be real but you had no idea how that was possible. You didn’t tell anyone besides your friends, didn’t want to weird anyone out with the fact that this was possible</p>
<p>In the online community you couldn’t find a single entry about that topic and were about to open one late at night when you heard a knock on your window.</p>
<p>You turned around to see JJ sitting there and you moved to open it.</p>
<p>“We have a front door, you know”, you said laughing and helped him inside.</p>
<p>“It’s way more romantic this way.” He shrugged and pressed a kiss on your lips.</p>
<p>“Until you get hurt”, you mumbled against his lips which made him smile against yours.</p>
<p>“Not gonna happen.” JJ walked over to your bed and lay down, taking a deep breath. You just watched him for a moment, smiling to yourself. He made you so happy and if the tattoo was real…</p>
<p>“Sleep with me”, you suddenly blurted out and he just looked over you with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Again? I’ve already spent last night here. You’re quite greedy”, he said and chuckled but you shook your head.</p>
<p>“No, I mean, have sex with me.” Those words made him shoot up and sit straight in your bed, a faint blush on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” He gave you a dumbfounded look that made you laugh, so you moved over to him to straddle his lap.</p>
<p>“I want to find out if it’s real”, you whispered, your face turning redder the more you thought about it. You hadn’t done the deed before as JJ was too afraid to find out if you were really, truly his soulmate and you were still a virgin anyway.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”, he breathed and you nodded, swallowing hard.</p>
<p>You moved your hand to the hem of his shirt and started fumbling with it before pulling it off.</p>
<p>Not knowing if it was real or not was driving you insane. Anyone who didn’t know about the sharpie thing would say it’s real, but you knew it couldn’t. You didn’t have one before, you made one yourself with a sharpie, it was even still JJ’s handwriting, it didn’t change the location. Nothing made sense.</p>
<p>Your thoughts were soon removed by lust and love when JJ took your virginity in the most gentle way that was possible. He was careful and loving like you’re a delicate thing that could break under the force of his body.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning you woke up in his arms, still as naked as you were born. It took a moment to remember what had happened the night before and your face turned red when you remembered. </p>
<p>JJ lay next to you, snoring slightly and you smiled at him as you watched for a moment. Wait, the tattoo!</p>
<p>You threw your blankets away causing him to stir with a groan.</p>
<p>It wasn’t there anymore. You looked at your wrist, then the other one, just in case, then back again. Nothing. No sharpie, no tattoo.</p>
<p>“It’s gone! JJ, it’s gone!” you said and he rubbed his tired eyes, bed hair and all.</p>
<p>“What is gone?”, he asked with a yawn and you held him your wrist right under his nose. “The tattoo!”</p>
<p>That word made him sit up and he looked at you, then moved the bracelets and ribbons from his wrist. “Mine’s gone too.”</p>
<p>“You’re my soulmate!”, you exclaimed and threw yourself around his neck. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“I knew it”, he said with a bright smile and his eyes were filled with happiness. You couldn’t believe it. You also had no explanation, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered that the boy in front of you was your true love, the one you were destined to be with.</p>
<p>“You, (y/n) (y/l/n), are a really special girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>